Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-71682 discloses a structure of a straddle type vehicle, in which resin parts such as a side cover and a rear fender are detachably attached to paired right and left frame members of a body frame. The detachable feature of the resin parts enables maintenance of functional parts covered with the resin parts.